


Stay With Me, Please?

by quinzzzells



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, more bubbling wrath content please, more to be added - Freeform, one shots, teenage wrathia and nevy, they were sweet before wrathia had to rule her empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinzzzells/pseuds/quinzzzells
Summary: Nevy loves Wrathia, they've been friends since they were little. But, Nevy wants more than that, but she doesn't wanna ruin what she has with Wrathia. She just wonders if the Vengess feels the same.





	1. Chapter 1

Daytime was nice, it was spring. The air smelled like clipped grass and fresh flowers, while a soft breeze blew whispers across the flowered field. Two girls were sitting together, in the meadow, talking. One was red, short horns on the sides of her head and she wore clothes made for combat and training. A princess, however, by the crown that lay lopsided on her head.  
The other was a deep brownish violet, an orange dress clad to her, the shoulders and collar split up like coral. She had deep blue hair, and a crown made of orange coral rested on her head.

“Wrathia?” The shorter girl asked, looking up from her writing.  
“Hm?” Wrathia replied, pausing the sharpening of her dagger.  
“Do… you ever wish you could be somewhere else?” Nevy questioned, blushing slightly from the gaze of the other girl.  
“Sometimes. Not right now though, why do you ask?” Wrathia blinked, her skin heating up from the sun shining on her, turning her reddish skin a orange colour.  
Nevy fiddled with the edge of the paper, pursing her lips.  
“Well, I. Sometimes I want to run away from all my responsibilities, and live in a grand castle with my own guards…and…” Nevy trailed off, looking away from Wrathia.

Wrathia looked over to Nevy, placing a warm palm on Nevy’s shoulder.  
“Nevy? Cuddlefish?” Wrathia pressed, confused.  
Nevy remained silent for a beat, then turning her head to Wrathia, a deep blush staining her cheeks.  
“With… you.” She spoke, biting the inside of her cheek.  
Wrathia responded with a blink, blush blanketing over her own cheeks.  
“I’m sorry, Wrathia. It’s, stupid. I know.” Nevy looked down, tears beginning to swell in her eyes.  
Wrathia cupped Nevy’s cheek, tilting her head back to her. Nevy’s eyes met Wrathia’s own, hope shining in her emerald pools. Wrathia’s eyes were impossibly soft, a look that she only gave Nevy, so unlike her normal rough gaze.

Nevy’s breath hitched in her throat, as Wrathia’s other palm cupped her other cheek, as Wrathia shifted her own body so she could look directly at Nevy.  
Wrathia remained quiet, an unreadable expression crossing her face and twisting her features in a gentle way.  
“Nevy… that’s not stupid. You’re my closest friend, and I…” Wrathia’s tone was soft as her gaze, as Nevy’s eyes shined with such hope for what could happen.  
“Wrathia…?” Nevy whispered, as her face was softly pulled closer by Wrathia, so now she could feel Wrathia’s breath on her lips. Could Wrathia feel the same way that Nevy felt? That heartaching feeling of being so in love with your best friend, but knowing they didn’t feel the same. It tore Nevy to bits, she so wished that Wrathia loved her back, and in this moment, it felt like she really did.

Nevy began to lose herself in the moment, her eyes lidding much like Wrathia’s own, heart pounding in her chest. Nevy held her breath as she felt Wrathia’s lips graze her’s, in a shy touch.  
Nevy gently grasped Wrathia’s wrists, pressing closer as Wrathia’s lips traveled over her’s in affection and curiosity. A soft growl from Wrathia’s throat escaped through her sharp teeth, and Wrathia was about to kiss Nevy, before the Covetess princess pressed her lips against Wrathia’s in a hungry abandon. Wrathia let out a surprised growl, before hotly kissing her back. Nevy found it hard to breathe, because her heart was swelling in her chest. Wrathia’s skin grew hotter, sinking into the moment. The Vengess princess felt such love for Nervine, her best friend since they were children.

Nevy gave a breathy gasp into Wrathia’s mouth, and they parted gently. Nevy gently brushed her fingers across Wrathia’s cheek, they shared a gentle look.  
“W-Wrathia?” Nevy asked, confused but not displeased as to what just happened.  
“Kiss me again.” Wrathia didn’t draw her attention from Nevy for a second.  
Nevy happily complied, her lips caressing Wrathia’s own as her hands travelled to the Vengess princess’ shoulders, gripping them gently in her soft palms.  
Wrathia responded in a growl, wrapping her lithe arms around Nevy’s slim waist, pulling the Covetess princess closer.

Nevy sighed, as they parted once more. She rested her forehead against Wrathia’s own, a tender smile pulling at her lips.  
“I want you to be with me, my cuddlefish.” Wrathia spoke, gently twisting a lock of Nevy’s blue hair around her finger.  
“I want to be with you, my love.” Nevy responded, in a quiet voice. Wrathia grinned, her sharp yellow teeth protruding from the sides of her lips. Nevy gave a tender smile in response, resting her head on Wrathia’s chest and wrapping her arms around her Vengess’ waist.

Nevy wished that this moment could last forever, to never end. She felt at such peace, and so warm with the Vengess holding her in her strong embrace. The Covetess princess felt like she was in a fairytale, her knight in shining armour as her lover kissed the top of her head. Nevy searched for Wrathia’s slim hand, finding it on her back. Nevy wanted to run away with Wrathia, even though she knew neither of them could do that. She just wanted to remain with Wrathia for her entire rule over her giant empire.

Wrathia entwined their fingers, gazing at their hands as Nevy curled into Wrathia closer.


	2. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrathia spends the day thinking about Nevy, and Nevy just happens to be nearby.

Wrathia, was never the calmest being. Far from it, she was hot tempered and firey. She was quick to ignite, and quick to calm, much like the flame of a candle wick. Wrathia was confident, brash, and snarky to those that rubbed her the wrong way. The Vengess didn’t hold herself in low esteem.

Nevy, by contrast, was calm and cool. She was empathetic and gentle, washing over Wrathia in waves of relaxation and understanding. Nevy was a gentle sea, soothing to even the biggest blaze. Wrathia found that incredibly attractive in her partner, as the Vengess sat in her palace, finishing up a routine training session by an instructor, whom she found irritating and grating to listen to. She’d half a mind to banish him, herself. As the dull man continued his duller rant, Wrathia found herself thinking about soft hands.

Much softer then her own, the owner of which smelled like warm, sandy beach. How Nevy’s hands brushed through her hair, and one would stray, finding itself on her cheek or trailing down her arm, as the Covetess whispered words of affection to the Vengess. By all logic, they didn’t work nor mesh, but logic had little place when you’re in love. Nevy would lean down, her lips ghosting over Wrathia’s face, pressing against hot skin and bringing a cool, damp, kiss mark to where she’d trailed her lips. The being of the Covetess’ affection would growl in pleasure, her orange eyes meeting Nevy’s own emerald ones, sharing an unspoken conversation.   
Wrathia’s hand travelled over Nevy’s thigh, before digging itself in the sand next to them, a bright orange glow emitting from her finger tips. The Vengess blinked in concentration, before pulling a glass seashell from the sand, handing it to her partner.

Nevy let out a soft noise of adoration, pressing gentle kisses across Wrathia’s face as she took the seashell from the clawed hand. Their lips met, and the Vengess princess found herself getting more and more lost in the taste and feel of Nevy’s lips and mouth, she tasted like sea salt and fruit, it had begun to be one of Wrathia’s favorite tastes. So, she pressed deeper, causing the Covetess to groan into her mouth, which made Wrathia growl in return. That growl, was audible however.

“Bellarmina?” The Instructor called, seeing that Wrathia was visibly distracted by her daydreams.  
“What.” Wrathia looked at him, irritated at the oaf for distracting her from her fantasy.  
“Miss, this is class? You should b-” The instructor was cut off, by Wrathia growling at him in an aggressive way, her hand slamming on the desk and nearly burning through the hard wood of it.  
“And I don’t give a damn.” Wrathia stated, before gathering her items and leaving. She didn’t want to be in a stupid stuffy room with a decrepit man who was hardly qualified to teach someone of her royalty.

She wanted to find the Covetess who had significantly distracted her, and now she wanted to make her fantasy a reality.

Nevy had gotten out of her daily lessons to become a Priestess, they were very interesting, but they weren’t at the forefront of her mind currently. Nervine was a good student, she was a princess and she took that responsibility seriously, paying undivided attention in class to what she had to learn, and she tried her best. Today, was hard though. Her mind wasn’t on her lessons, it was on the molten lips and hot hands of her Vengess lover. No matter how hard she tried to concentrate on what she was being taught, her mind drifted back to Wrathia.   
Nevy wondered if Wrathia’s day was going well, as she sat on the sandy shores of the beach where she’d go over what she’d been taught. Or, she was going to, before she heard the sizzle of hot footprints meeting damp sand from behind her.

“Nevy.” Wrathia called, walking over to the Covetess.  
Nevy turned, looking at Wrathia with a smile, before the Vengess fell onto her knees in front of her, taking her partners face in her hot palms.  
“Hi, my lo-” Nevy greeted, before Wrathia pressed her lips flush against Nevy’s own. Wrathia had her target in her sight, and her target was Nevy, she was tired of fantasizing about what she could be doing with the Covetess, and she wanted to make that fantasy true.  
“Mmmnha, what…?” Nevy tilted her head, looking at Wrathia in a confused state.  
The Vengess princess smiled, rubbing the soft cheeks of her lover.  
“I’ve been thinking about you all day, dear. You’ve become detrimental to my training.” Wrathia spoke, licking the sea salt from her lips.  
Nevy blushed, tasting the spice from Wrathia’s lips on her own as she swallowed.  
“I’ve been thinking about you too, love.” Nevy smiled, reaching up to cup the Vengess’ cheeks, rubbing gentle circles into the hot skin.

Wrathia got a smug grin, her fangs popping out of the sides of her mouth. She leaned close to Nevy, resting her own forehead against hers, as Nevy let out a contented sigh, leaning against the Vengess. Wrathia let out a soft growl, whispering words of love into Nevy’s ear, and what she’d been thinking about. Nevy adored it, Wrathia was always very brash and rough to others, but she was hardly brash and rough to her. The Vegess was as gentle as she could be with her, that blazed temper and attitude dulled to a soft flame when she was around the Empress-to-be.   
Nevy gave a soft giggle, looking into the molten orange of her lover’s eyes and leaning closer.  
“Well, maybe we could make some of that come true?” Nevy spoke, her voice deepened and eyes half lidded.  
Wrathia gave her a catlike grin, chuckling as they began to kiss, and Nevy decided that she’d always have a place in her heart for the Vengess who loved her warm and made her feel like she owned the entire empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im pissed at wrathia for breaking nevy's heart but gotdamn they contrast so well as teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> k ya'll i didn't really proofread too much so comment any spelling mistakes  
> anyways i really love the fact that wrathia and nevy were teenage sweethearts so i wanna write fluff of them being lovestruck teenagers.


End file.
